Erreurs d'inattention
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Sora était un garçon inattentif au possible ; plus du genre à tomber dans une flaque qu'à dire "attention à la marche", voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait ici. Dans un lycée aquacole.


Yo ! Bon, il est quatre heures, je suis plus fraîche, voilà le dernier OS de la nuit du FoF sur le thème Erreur proposé par Nebelsue.

J'aurais bien aimé faire plus long mais je suis crevé alors … voilà.

Bref, bonne lecture !

 **Erreurs d'inattention**

Sora était un garçon inattentif au possible, bien plus du genre à tomber dans une flaque d'eau qu'à dire « attention à la marche ». Il lui arrivait, parfois, de se poser des questions absolument existentielles comme par exemple « qui est le con qui a inventé l'expression 'noyer le poisson' ? ». Si c'était un phénomène qui s'avérait être très amusant au début, on déchantait bien vite quand cela lui arrivait au beau milieu d'une conversation, ou pendant un examen. Vous n'auriez pas voulu être celui qui avait essayé de lui faire passer le permis de conduire. Ni l'assureur de l'auto-école. Mais passons.

Sora était également très indécis, bipolaire au possible et il lui arrivait de faire des trucs, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, sans s'en souvenir après. Oui, très sérieusement. Par exemple, au dernier moment, après avoir réfléchi mûrement pendant des mois pour l'ordre de ses vœux APB – travail d'ailleurs fort compliqué pour ses parents/amis/assistante sociale/conseillère d'orientation/psychologues – se dire « L'aquaculture en cinquième place ? Avant même la licence en Inuktitut ? En fait non, je vais supprimer ce vœu. ». Et donc le placer en premier. Comprenez-le, il se questionnait sur la création de l'expression « tourner en carré », pour ceux qui tournent en rond pour rentrer dans le moule, mais il faudrait alors se questionner sur les moules en eux-mêmes y avait-il plus de moules carrés, rectangulaires ou ronds dans le monde ? Hm. S'il avait fait ça pour demander une fac réputée, une licence sélective ou autre, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème, ses résultats plutôt moyens (comprendre : mauvais en presque tout, mais excellent en arts plastiques et débrouillard en philosophie) dissuadant les plus stricts d'accepter son dossier. Mais bon, étant donné l'immense foule inexistante qui se pressait aux portes de ce BTSA, il fut pris, voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, plutôt perdu, se demandant bien quelle était la nature de cette fameuse aquaculture. De la culture dans l'eau en toute logique mais bon … ils faisaient pousser des algues ? Ce serait bête, Sora détestait les algues. À moins qu'il n'adore ça. Cela dépendait des jours, disons. Le fait était que il était perdu. Disposant tout de même d'une logique infaillible, il suivit l'odeur de mer et longea la côte jusqu'à apercevoir son lycée. Là, les discussions des élèves le surprirent franchement. D'un côté, on parlait de musiques, passions etc. et de l'autre de … l'augmentation du prix des huîtres ? Les nouvelles règlementations quant à la captation des naissains sur le littoral Cambodgien ? Certes.

Et quand il rencontra un certain Vanitas, qui le regardait de haut comme s'il savait déjà que Sora n'avait rien à fiche là, le châtain sut qu'il avait fait une erreur immense.

.

.

« Sora, tu ne m'as pas rendu ton devoir sur l'écosystème du littoral Breton, tu l'as sur toi ?

—Euh … je l'ai oublié ?

—Le pire c'est que c'est la vérité, c'est ça ? Allez file, penses-y pour demain.

—Merci Madame.

—Eh attendez ! Vous n'êtes pas très juste Madame. À moi, vous me retirez des points.

—Parce que je sais que tu mens, Vanitas.

—Ah ? Et je peux savoir comment ? Vous avez un détecteur de mensonge intégré ?

—Non, je –

—Non, vous avez des préjugés. Et permettez-moi de vous dire que si vous faites du favoritisme à partir d'idées reçues sur vos élèves, vous ne méritez pas d'être professeur.

—Bien. Vos devoirs à tous les deux demain, dans mon casier, à huit heures. Sinon, zéro pointé.

—Deal.

—Ce n'est pas un deal, Vanitas.

—Oh que si Madame. Allez ciao ! »

.

« Eh Sora !

—Quoi ? »

Ça l'ennuyait un peu, de lui parler. Sora savait – parce qu'il l'avait vu – que Vanitas n'était pas très gentil. Il était même parfois méchant, surtout avec les néophytes comme lui.

« Comme t'as fini ton DM mais que tu l'as pas rendu, tu me le prêterais ?

—Pourquoi, tu as des doutes ? Demande plutôt à Demyx, il vient de là-bas, et puis c'est son domaine.

—J'ai rien fait. J'ai même pas l'énoncé.

—Tu as menti à Madame Horvath ?

—Non, je lui ai acheté des roses.

—Alors pourquoi elle ne t'aime pas ?

—Elle est allergique au pollen.

—Ah. »

Au final, ils passèrent la nuit sur ce devoir, plus à corriger les réponses étrange de Sora (qui avait introduit par endroit des dessins ou des comptines) qu'à faire celui de Vanitas.

Et quand, durant tout le reste de l'année, Vanitas lui demanda tous ses devoirs, et qu'ils passèrent des nuit et des nuits à bosser, il comprit son erreur. Il la comprit tellement qu'avec cette technique, il ne rendait plus rien en retard.

.

.

Quand il dut retaper sa dernière année, parce qu'il avait décalé toutes ses réponses lors du QCM, en apprenant que Vanitas reprenait aussi, il ne regretta même pas son erreur.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce tu branles ?

—J'envoie un message à ma mère.

—Tu sais qu'elle habite à pas une heure d'ici en bateau ?

—Oui mais c'est important de garder le contact au quotidien et je peux pas me taper deux heures de bateau par jour. Et comme l'être humain a inventé le téléphone portable, je m'en sers.

—Tu ne l'as pas encore explosé ? Mis dans la machine quand il était sale ? Miraculeux.

—Nianiania. En revanche je galère un peu avec le tactile.

—Ha !

—T'es pas mieux, Van, le seul objet technologique que t'arrives à manipuler presque correctement c'est ton vieux PC.

—C'est faux Il y a aussi … Ma Game Boy Advance !

—Félicitations, deux antiquités. Et on ne parle pas de ton téléphone, hein ?

—Il est fonctionnel, pas besoin de trente-six mille jeux abrutissants.

—Mouais. »

Le châtain finit par se lever, agacé par son récent colocataire.

« Tu vas où ?

—Dans ma chambre. J'arrive pas à me concentrer.

—Pour écrire un message ?

—Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

—Du tout.

—C'est ce que je me disais. »

Comme prévu, il rejoignit sa chambre, juste en face de celle de Vanitas, et ferma soigneusement la porte. Il finit par venir à bout du démoniaque clavier tactile et envoya son message, mais juste au moment où il l'envoyait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il fut distrait un moment, puis, comme cela lui revint, il retourna à son téléphone pour renvoyer « Au fait, je t'aime. ».

Et quand, cinq secondes plus tard, Vanitas débarqua dans sa chambre pour lui rouler le patin du siècle en disant « moi aussi », il ne fut jamais aussi fier d'une de ses (très) nombreuses erreurs d'inattention.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
